


William Breaks the Animatronics (Kinda???)

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anxious William Afton | Dave Miller, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Henry Emily is completely done with Afton's shit, Lee!Henry, Lee!William, Multi, Non-Techy William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller is an idiot, ler!animatronics, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: William is not very techy. But that has never stopped him before. This time, William causes a glitch to occur which...causes some mixed feelings.
Relationships: Henry Emily & Animatronics, William Afton | Dave Miller & Animatronics, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	William Breaks the Animatronics (Kinda???)

William’s body screeched to a halt as he reached his best friend. “Ohthankgod! You’re here! Finally! It took long enough!” William reacted with worry in his voice. 

“Geez, you’re impatient.” Henry responded. 

“I THINK I BROKE SOMETHING AND I’M TOO SCARED TO TRY ANYTHING ELSE.” William admitted. 

Henry sighed. William was not exactly the most techy guy. Sure, he could plug in a video game console and figure out some basic animatronic repairs. But there was always a limit to his knowledge and more often than not, William would cross the line of knowledge. That often leads to Henry Nascar-driving his way over to the Pizzeria at 9:30 at night to save his ass. Again. 

“What is it this time?” Henry asked. “Did you miswire the joints again?” Henry asked. 

“Nope. The joints are fine.” William replied. 

“Did you accidentally trigger another shut down?” Henry asked. 

“No, he’s still very much alive and moving.” William replied, looking at it. 

Henry thought, before widening his eyes. “You didn’t...destroy the ticking circuit spine, did you?” Henry asked. 

William looked at him with blank eyes. 

“You better not have!” Henry warned. “Cause those are the most expensive, customized equipment we had to buy for these new animatronics!” Henry reacted. 

“No, I didn’t. I promise.” William replied. 

Henry looked at him with narrowing eyes, before letting him off the hook. “Okay. What’s the problem?” Henry asked. 

William looked at Freddy Fazbear and the other Toy animatronics and gulped. “They’re…” His breath hitched in his throat as Chica waved to him. 

“They’re...what?” Henry asked. 

“PLAY TIME!” All of them yelled. 

Henry’s eyes widened as William shrieked in horror! 

“GET THE PURPLE ONE!” Bonnie shouted! 

“I’LL GET THE ONE IN THE GLASSES!” Freddy declared. 

“RUN!” William shouted to Henry. 

Suddenly, both of the boys were off. Sprinting around the pizzeria, and being followed by running, stomping animatronics that made the ground raddle with their steps! 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!” Henry asked loudly. 

“I DON’T KNOW!” William yelled back. 

“COME PLAY WITH US!” Bonnie yelled. 

“I LOVE CHASING GAMES!” Foxy reacted happily. 

Henry and William both sprinted to the prize corner and hid behind the prize counter. It became pretty clear though, that two grown men could not fit back there. 

“My spot. Called it.” Henry pushed William out from behind the prize corner. 

“Henry, don-...AAH!” William got himself up immediately and took off towards the stage. “YOU ASSHOLE!” 

Suddenly, all the animatronics skidded to a stop and gasped. “He said another bad word!” Freddy reacted. 

Henry popped his head out from behind the counter. “Wait, another?” 

“You bet! William has had quite the potty mouth. We should have a swear slot!” Foxy told him. 

“Mr. Emily, can you make me a swear slot?” Freddy asked. 

Henry looked at him with utter concern. “...Uuuuh…” 

“Speaking of swearing:” Chica ran up and picked William up. “I GOT ‘EM!” She declared proudly. 

“Let me have him!” Foxy begged. 

“No, ME!” Bonnie yelled. 

“Oh my…” Freddy reacted. 

Henry widened his eyes. “AAH- C-Careful! Don’tdrophim!” Henry tried to whisper.

“Don’t worry, Henry! We’ll be extra careful!” Chica reassured him. Chica then proceeded to throw him up into the air and catch him in her arms. “Alright! Get ‘em, boys!” Chica declared. 

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy all reached their hands towards William and walked up to crowd him! “NO!” Henry sprinted up to the animatronics to prevent them from pulling him apart or killing him. He had NO idea as to why they were malfunctioning this much! But all he knew at this point, was that William was NOT going to die from them! And he was gonna make sure of that! 

Henry struggled to push himself through the animatronics. So, he tried climbing them. But it didn’t take long for Henry to give up that tactic as well. “GUYS! LET HIM GO! NOW! HE’S DONE NOTHING-” 

Suddenly, Henry heard a familiar sound fill the air. It sounded unusual, it sounded bubbly, and it sounded...happy? 

Well, mixed with whining. 

“HEY! AHA! Ah ah! NO! Get off- HAHAHA! Ohohoff! NOHOhohoho!” He heard. 

“W-Wait…” Henry pushed himself through the animatronics and blinked in surprise at the sight: 

Foxy and Bonnie were tickling William while Chica was pinning him down! 

“..........How-” 

“You taught us!” Chica told Henry. 

“No I didn’t!” Henry protested. Then, he remembered something. “W-Well, I did plan something like this...But I didn’t go through with it, so you shouldn’t have been able to learn it.” Henry admitted. 

Freddy walked up to Henry with a giggle. “Look what I can do now! Hold still!” Freddy instructed. Freddy’s eyes turned blue as he scanned up and down Henry’s body. 

“It looks like Henry is somewhat ticklish-” Freddy started pointing to certain ticklish spots as he named them. 

Henry shrieked and pushed at the robotic pointing finger. “FREDDY!” 

“-der arms, sides, hips, belly button, and toes! But your worst spot appears to be your neck!” Freddy lightly poked and tweaked Henry’s sides to get him to stop pushing. 

“aaAAUGH! No, knock it off. Now.” Henry ordered. “I don’t know where you discovered that piece of code, but I am NOT in the mood to deal with it right now.” Henry warned sternly. 

“My goodness! Such an attitude.” Foxy reacted. 

“Stahahap ihihihit! Thehehe mohomehent Ihihi’m ohout of hehehere, I’m shuhuhuttihing you dohohown! Ohohohon PUHURPOSE thihis tihihihime!” William warned. 

“We’ll see…” Freddy replied. 

“I think you’ve already done more than enough on us!” Chica added. 

“Shuhuhut uhuhup, you ungrahatefuhuhul pihihiece of sprahahaypahainted mehetahahal!” William shot back. 

Henry pushed away Freddy’s hands and threw his arms out in defense. “STAP! Stop stop stop.” Henry got out of Freddy’s grip and looked at him. “Freddy: What did William do?” Henry asked. 

Freddy stopped upon his command and smiled. “William showed me a new program titled ‘Play time’.” Freddy explained. 

Henry tilted his head. ‘Play time’? Now what in the world-

“Let William go for a minute.” Henry ordered to Chica. 

Just as she was told, Chica let William go and placed him back onto his feet. William took a moment to get his breath back before walking up to Henry and pointing at Freddy’s arm. “I...I had this opened earlier.” William told him. 

William clicked a button to open up Freddy’s left arm plate and looked at the switches and buttons. Then, William watched as Henry clicked and held a bigger button that shut Freddy down. 

When Freddy was unconscious, Henry turned to his coworker. “Okay. Now, what were you trying to do here?” Henry asked. 

“I was...trying to fix the facial recognition problem…” William admitted. 

Henry facepalmed himself. “William…Why?” He asked. 

“Cause it was broken. The facial recognition and the staring, it was creeping out some of the parents. And frankly, you weren’t trying to fix it either.” William replied. “Will...I have been trying to fix the facial recognition for years. The facial recognition is BROKEN! BEYOND REPAIR!” Henry sternly told him. It CANNOT BE FIXED! I have TOLD YOU THIS A THOUSAND TIMES!” Henry yelled at him.

William widened his eyes and pointed at Freddy. “But- DUDE! The animatronics weren’t staring at us! They were reacting! REACTING! That means I did something, right?!” William asked. 

Henry lifted an eyebrow and looked at Freddy. The pupils of Freddy’s eyes were...a strange color of green. He didn’t even know that Freddy’s eyes were capable of that color! “So...Can you remember what you did?” Henry asked. 

William rubbed his own arm. “Well...Not really.” 

Henry groaned and rubbed his own nose. “You are an idiot. A complete lunatic.” Henry told him.

William sighed. “But, I can remember what I clicked.” William added. 

Henry looked up at him, and looked at the small red button that William was pointing at. It was located on the top of Freddy’s arm. Looking closer at it, Henry narrowed his eyes and took the blueprints out of his hands. 

“That button shouldn’t-” Henry looked at the blueprints and pointed at the spot. “That button is not on the blueprints. That button shouldn’t exist. At all.” Henry told him. 

William blinked in confusion. “...So, you don’t know what it does then?” William asked. 

Henry shook his head. “Nope.” 

Henry pushed the button with his finger and held it. He felt something click, and suddenly: 

Toy Freddy’s body turned right back on and stared into space. William walked to the front and widened his eyes. “Uh oh…” William grabbed Henry, and pulled him in front to see the animatronic’s eyes: they were green! “Henry, we have to get out-” 

Freddy started walking towards the other Toy animatronics and started opening up their arm plates too! When that was happening, William pulled Henry to a hiding spot to watch from a distance. 

Freddy revealed that every Toy animatronic had the same button on their arm! Freddy clicked that very button on all of them, and watched as they woke right up without the chance to restart. 

“Where are they?” Toy Freddy asked. 

“THERE THEY ARE!” Foxy sprinted to the back of the prize counter and picked Henry up! “aAAAAH! PUT ME DOWN! FOXY! PUT ME DOWN NOW!” Henry ordered. 

Foxy brought Henry over to Freddy. “Well look who’s back!” Freddy reacted. “And I have some great news as well! I remember all your sensitive spots! Meaning, I don’t have to scan you again!” Freddy declared. 

Before Henry could say anything, the Toy animatronics started crowding around him and moving their hands right towards his ticklish spots. Foxy and Chica each tickled an armpit, Freddy went for his hips, and Bonnie went for his belly button! 

“Nohoho WAHAHAIT! Nohot sohoho mahahany spohohots ahat ohohonce- NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! EEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!” Henry yelled.

William peeked his head out from under the counter. It didn’t take very long for Henry to burst into loud laughter. William really wanted to help him. It was his fault, after all. But...He also liked seeing Henry laugh like that. And frankly, he would just get himself stuck in the tickle fight as well. 

“STAHAHAHAP! NOHOHOHO MOHOHORE! GEHEHET AHAHAFTOHOHON! HEHEHE’S BEHEHIHIND THEHE COHOHOUNTEHER!” Henry yelled at them. 

Bonnie quickly looked over at the counter, and walked away from the crowd. William immediately gulped and hid himself more while Bonnie walked closer and closer to the counter. Bonnie walked to the front and leaned over, seeing his purple shirt immediately. 

“There you are!” Bonnie declared. Suddenly, William felt a pair of hands grab his sides. But he didn’t get lifted up right away. Instead, Bonnie started skittering and squeezing his sides! William immediately squeaked and flopped onto his side. With William on his side and his face more visible, Bonnie tickled his belly next. 

“HehehehAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO! BOHOHONNIHIHIE GEHEHEHET OHOHOHOFF!” William tried to push himself away from him at first. But Bonnie was one step ahead of him! 

The moment the man scooted himself away with his feet, Bonnie grabbed his ankle and pulled him out from behind the counter! “I FOUND AFTON!” Bonnie declared.

“LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! I’M WARNING YOU!” William ordered. 

Bonnie, who was enjoying acting like a little shit, removed William’s shoe and scratched a finger on his foot. 

“LET MEHE GOHOHO- NAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT MYHYHY FEEEEHEHEHEHEHET!” William shrieked and laughed hysterically while kicking his other foot. 

“Tickle tickle tickle, Afton!” Bonnie teased as he grabbed the other foot. The bunny removed the other shoe from the second foot and immediately started tickling his other foot with the first one. “What a small pair of ticklish tootsies!” 

William arched his back and shouted loudly, before immediately falling into a fit of cackles and laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA- PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIT!” William begged. 

“Sorry Nr. Afton! You’ve been swearing, acting rude, and breaking rules all evening! Just accept your fate, Afton.” Bonnie explained. 

“WHAHAT AHAHABOHOHOUT MEHEHEHE?! IHIHI DIHIHID NOHOHOTHIHIHING!” Henry asked as his neck was being attacked by Chica. 

“Despite your name calling towards Mr. Afton, You’ve been quite good! So I’m not gonna tickle you for much longer.” Chica offered. 

“OHOHOKAHAHAY, THAHAHANK YOHOHOU!” Henry replied. 

“But I wanna tickle Emily! Let me tickle him!” Foxy reacted. 

“WAHAHAIT, WHAHAHAT?!” Henry shouted. 

“Okay! I can do that! 2 more minutes for me, okay?” Chica asked. 

“Okay!” Foxy replied. 

Henry mentally cursed to himself. Come on, Foxy! Why must you do this to me?! 

Both of the boys were being completely wrecked by the animatronics. And no one could figure out just why! Why were they acting like this in the first place? Who programmed their ability to act playful? Henry had NEVER programmed something like that! And how did they figure out how to tickle? Or scan their tickle spots, for that matter? Was it a glitch? Did a hacker get into their programming? What even happened?! 

Around 10:30, the front door of the pizzeria seemed to have opened. A man in overalls, who was jingling a pair of keys, had walked in. It was Mr. White: the custodian! He had heard laughing when he first walked in. But he did NOT expect to see tickling animatronics! It was...almost funny to see! An entertaining moment between the two bosses and the animatronic robots they created. 

So, the custodian decided to let them have their fun and left them alone. It wouldn’t hurt to go to bed a little more late than usual, right? He has all night to sweep and mop the place down. He could even come the next morning if he wanted to! 

So, Mr. White locked the outside of the door for the night and let them be. They’ll be fine, right?


End file.
